


for auld lang syne

by overplays



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overplays/pseuds/overplays
Summary: happy new year!





	for auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> old work, written as a prompt for someone else. cleaned up, edited a bit, posted here because ryoji and junpei still ruin me.

They're both panting by the time they reach Naganaki Shrine, Ryoji climbing the stairs scant seconds before Junpei. They're not tired enough to not argue over who won, though, even if Ryoji claims victory in the end - and thus the top of the jungle gym, the best spot at the shrine. Junpei settles for the top of the slide instead, muttering under his breath all the while.

With night having already fallen over Port Island, it makes the lights of the city shine bright in the dark. Junpei cracks open his can of coffee, lets the remaining warmth seep into him as he sips from it. The months are only getting colder and colder, and Junpei doesn't mind winter, but the cold is always something to complain about and fight against.

Ryoji's voice is wistful when he speaks, breaking the silence between them. "This city really is beautiful."

Junpei's brows raise under his hat. It's always kind of weird when Ryoji goes off into these moods without warning - he gets so spacy and oddly introspective, completely unlike himself. Junpei can see the dopey smile on the guy's face from his perch on the slide, the way he stares out into the distance like there's some answer there only he can see. He doesn't answer immediately, swallows his coffee first, grimacing at the taste. Canned coffee is always kind of crap, but it's cheap and it's warm, so it works.

"Yeah, see if you're saying that this time next year." Junpei can think of plenty wrong with it, after all, and he moved here in eighth grade. But his words don't deter Ryoji at all, just make him laugh.

"Of course I will." He looks to Junpei, his smile widening, and sweeps a hand out towards the lights glimmering in the dark. "Look at it, Junpei. They look like stars, don't they?"

Junpei decides to entertain him this time, looks out toward the city. And honestly, he can see the point Ryoji is making. It's not the first time Junpei's sat here, staring out over the massive expanse of twinkling lights. He mulls over the response in his head, swishing another mouthful of coffee around before swallowing.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ryoji sighs, dramatic and disappointed. "The finer things really are lost on you."

Junpei's half tempted to throw the can at him. "And you sound like an old man!"

Ryoji only laughs.

 

Junpei's not sure why it's that he thinks of as he faces off with Nyx's avatar. Not sure why his mind drifts to idle memories when the fate of the entire world rests on their shoulders now.

_Bad guys should always be evil all the way to the core. It's just more satisfying._

No, he knows why. It's only now that he realizes just how much Ryoji loved the world, more than anybody else Junpei's ever known. And now he's being driven to destroy it against his will.

He swallows the lump in his throat, readjusts his grip on his sword. Tonight, they'll defeat Nyx and save the world. For themselves, for everybody living and dead. Mitsuru's dad. Yukari's dad. Shinjiro-san. Chidori.

For Ryoji.

No more fear.


End file.
